Light and Shadow
by Chibi Risu 9
Summary: A collection of AoKuro one-shots based on OTP prompts. Title is a work in-progress.
**I wasn't planning on posting this yet as it's just a rough draft, but than I realized it's AoKuro day! They're my new OTP, I just adore them. So here I am posting this little story instead of working on my other stories like I should be. But don't worry those of you who are waiting for an update on " The Kingdom of Winter" or "You're Worth All the Pain" because I am working on them. Anyways, this story is based on a otp prompt which is at the bottom. Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or it's characters.**

"If you ever want Kurokocchi back, you'll hand it over." Kise demanded in a rare display of seriousness. To show he meant business, Kise pulled Kuroko even closer and tightened his grip.

Aomine's eyes narrowed as he tried desperately to think of a plan. He absolutely refused to give into the demands of some deranged model, but yet, at the same time, he couldn't leave Kuroko in the clutches of said deranged model. The two loves of his life were been threatened be the greatest evil he had ever met.

"Give me that pizza, Aominecchi." Kise said from the other side of the table, where he had Kuroko hugged tightly against him. One arm was wrapped around his waist, the other around his shoulders, and his chin rested on top of Kuroko's head. Kise stared smugly at Aomine. Despite knowing it was exactly what the blonde wanted, Aomine couldn't help the small spark of jealousy he felt at seeing his boyfriend being held so tightly by another. Looking between Kuroko and the last slice of pizza that was on his plate, Aomine struggled to decide; boyfriend or pizza. He was saved from having to do so by Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, let go." Kuroko said, ever his deadpan self, although Aomine could hear the slightest bit of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm sorry Kurokocchi had to get involved," Kise cried, squeezing him even closer, "but I won't let go, not until Aominecchi hands over the pizza!"

"Not happening." Aomine finally decided. Kuroko was strong, he'd been dealing with the Generation of Miracles for years- and honestly he deserves a medal or something for that- he could handle Kise until he finished his pizza. He could only hope Kuroko could find it in his heart to forgive him for leaving him to Kise.

"So mean! What a terrible boyfriend! Don't you care about Kurokocchi?!" Kise whined in that obnoxiously loud voice of his.

"Tetsu can take care of himself." Before Kise could whine anymore, he was interrupted.

"What is going on here?" The three looked over to see Kagami standing at their table, one of his ridiculous eyebrows raised. Kuroko used the distraction to stomp down on Kise's foot, _hard_.

"Ow! Kurokocchi that hurt! And these are new shoes!" Kise's grip loosened and Kuroko pulled out of his hold. Both Aomine and Kagami winced in sympathy when the blonde revived an ignite pass kai to the stomach. Kuroko leaned an across the table and snatched the pizza from Aomine's plate.

"Here Kagami-kun, I'm sure you're hungry."

"Tetsu!"

"Kurokocchi!"

Aomine and Kise protested at the same time. Kuroko's expression didn't change but they both wisely shut up when he looked at them. Once Kagami finished the slice, Kuroko stood and started toward the door.

"Let's go play one on one Kagami-kun." Kuroko called as he went.

"Tetsu." Aomine whined, "I'm sorry. Next time you're in a hostage situation I'll know to pick you. Come on, don't leave me for Bakagami." He ignored Kagami indignant cry of him being "Ahomine" while he pouted at Kuroko.

"You chose the pizza over me. Now you get neither me nor the pizza." Kuroko said, the slightest bit of mischief lighting up his eyes. "I love Kagami-kun now."

"No, Kurokocchi should love me~"

"That would be Stockholm Syndrome Kise-kun." Kuroko deadpanned causing Kise to wail about the cruelty of his precious Kurokocchi. "We'll be going then."

After watching the light and shadow duo leave, Kise turned to Aomine with a smirk.

"Guess that'll teach you to always choose your boyfriend and pay the ransom when faced with a hostage situation."

"Shut up."

 **OTP Prompt: Imagine Person A being held hostage by C unless B forks over the last slice of pizza they have.**


End file.
